Nora Valkyrie
|-|Volumes 1-3= |-|Volume 4-6= Summary Nora Valkyrie is a huntress-in-training at Beacon Academy who carries Magnhild, a grenade launcher that can be converted into a war hammer. is a happy-go-lucky, bubbly, and cheerful young girl who displays boundless enthusiasm and never fails to let it show. Her excitable nature makes her rather hyperactive and hasty. Even in combat, Nora retains her joyful personality, but she is seen to stay focused when actually fighting. Despite her generally cute personality, Nora does seem to have a love of battle, much like Ruby. She may be a little extreme when it comes to dealing with issues, as her suggested solution to help Jaune Arc with Cardin Winchester's bullying was breaking Cardin's legs. As all Non-Grimm, living creatures do, she has an Aura that can help her in many situations and her semblance can turn the tide of battle to her favor. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, higher with her Semblance | At least High 8-C, higher with her Semblance | At least High 8-C, higher with her Semblance Name: Nora Valkyrie Origin: RWBY Gender: Female Age: 17 | 18 | 19 Classification: Human, Huntress in training Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura (Able to use her Aura for numerous purposes), Forcefield Creation (Aura can be used as a full-body forcefield), Statistics Amplification (Can use Aura to enhance her striking power), Enhanced Senses (Can use her Aura to sharpen her senses), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Weapon Mastery (Skilled hammer wielder and marksman), Electricity Manipulation and Statistics Amplification (Via Semblance), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation, and Resistance to Extreme Heat and Cold (Aura protects the user from sub-zero temperatures, allowing them to walk through a blizzard in casual clothing or be encased in ice without being cold, as well as extreme heat up to and including the heat of flames, being blasted with steam, and being submerged in lava without being burned) | All previous powers plus the ability to charge her hammer with electricity Attack Potency: Building level+ (Has numerous feats on this level. Hit Yang Xiao Long so hard she flew high into the skies and only landed minutes later, after the spar between Team JPNR and RWBY was already over), higher with her Semblance (After absorbing one bolt of lightning she was able to defeat all four members of Team BRNZ with one strike) | At least Large Building level (Smashed the Petra Gigas's arm apart and, while being boosted by Ruby's Semblance and her own, shattered it completely. Both Ruby and Ren failed to even damage it. She can also easily armwrestle Yang Xiao Long), higher with her Semblance (After being charged by Hazel Rainart's electricity, she powered up enough to send Hazel flying away with a single hit) | At least Large Building level (Should be comparable to other members of JNR and RWBY during the events of Volume 6. Fought alongside Qrow Branwen against the Grimm Sphinx and was able to stagger the Atlesian Mech with her explosions), higher with her semblance Speed: Hypersonic (Can disappear from Lie Ren's sight in a split second. Can tag both Yang Xiao Long and Weiss Schnee in battle) | Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Blake Belladonna) Lifting Strength: Class K (Stronger than Ruby) | At least Class K, higher with her Semblance Striking Strength: Building Class+, higher with her Semblance | At least Large Building Class, higher with her Semblance | At least Large Building Class, higher with her semblance Durability: Building level+, Large Building level with Aura (Allows her to take hits from characters stronger than her and acts as a 'health bar' that lets her take multiple hits from characters of similar stature) | Large Building level (Is more durable than Post Time-Skip Ruby), higher with her Aura and Semblance | At least Large Building level, higher with her Aura Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with Magnhild in hammer form, Hundreds of meters in grenade launcher form Standard Equipment: Magnhild Intelligence: Average, High combat-wise (Despite Nora's bubbly and playful demeanor, Nora is highly skilled in combat. Although she retains her joyful personality even in combat, she is capable of displaying intense focus, patience, and control during an encounter. If she does not see the need of her assistance, she will stand back and choose to observe. She has the able to ability to strategize quickly and efficiently, capitalizing on advantages and figuring out a way to defeat her enemies even in the middle of combat.) Weaknesses: Hyperactive, Continual use of her Aura will cause it to decay to the point where she can be left open to more significant damage. Aura's durability is cumulative; it will deplete with each attack she takes and can be brought down by characters of similar strength. Semblances drain aura by a small amount and without aura they cannot be used until the user's aura is recharged. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magnhild:' Nora wields a dual-function weapon named Magnhild. Magnhild can transform into one of two weapons, a grenade launcher and a war hammer, which Nora uses proficiently in combat. She uses the grenade launcher form for ranged strikes on her opponent. In its ranged form, the face of the launcher can unhinge, revealing six grenades that can be fired at once for maximum damage. While using the hammer form, she is much more versatile in close-range attacks and movement. Nora uses the recoil of the grenade explosions fired from the face of the hammer to propel her certain distances or to add force to her strikes. After the Fall of Beacon, Nora upgrades Magnhild to be able to build up electricity in the hammer's head, allowing her to power herself up. **'Charged Up:' Nora performs an aerial attack while conducting electricity with her weapon which sends out a shock wave of electricity that spreads between enemies hit with Nora's shock wave as she lands. **'Electro Blast:' Nora charges electricity into her weapon and fires it at a target. When this blast makes contact with an enemy, it releases a burst of electricity that chains to other enemies nearby. **'Love Launcher:' Nora fires grenades in an arc that explodes on impact, unleashing a chain of electricity that harms nearby enemies when directly striking their target. *'Semblance: High-Voltage' Nora's Semblance is the ability to produce and channel electrical energy into her muscles, giving her enhanced strength while also making her practically immune to electrical damage as she simply absorbs any electrical current to fuel her strength. She can absorb electricity directly as well as being able to use Magnhild as a lightning rod. Key: Vol 1-3 | Vol 4-5 | Vol 6 Onwards Others Notable Victories: Reinhardt (Overwatch) Reinhardt's Profile (Note: Vol 4-5 Nora was used, Speed was Equalized) Nikola Tesla (Super Science Friends) Tesla's Profile (Note: Vol 4-5 Nora was used, Speed was Equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:RWBY Category:Hammer Users Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Internet Characters Category:Hunters Category:Electricity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Gun Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 8